


YouTuber Connor Series

by Jonnorpost



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber! Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a popular YouTuber, and finally decides to give in to popular demand, and film "The Boyfriend Tag" with his boyfriend, Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boyfriend Tag

Connor knew, inviting Jude over to film with him always lead to distractions, and threw him off schedule. It took twice as long to set up all his equipment, and get ready to film, and took twice as long to actually get through whatever video they were doing. And not to mention the hours of editing that would follow, before he could upload. 

But none of it mattered. 

Connor absolutely loved any chance he got to record a video with his boyfriend, and the feedback he got was always encouraging. His nearly-one-million subscribers adored Jude, almost as much as Connor did. He didn't know exactly what took so long, but today he was finally giving in to popular demand, and he was going to do the boyfriend tag with Jude. 

So nearly an hour after Jude got to his apartment, after all the distractions and countless stolen kisses, Connor had everything set up in his usual location in his bedroom. 

He sat down on his bed, used the remote that came with the camera, and turned it on. "Hey, what's up guys, it's Connor! As you can probably tell by the title of this video," Connor pointed upwards to where the title would later be displayed. "I'm finally getting to the long awaited, highly requested, boyfriend tag!" 

Jude jumped into frame and sat on Connor's lap, practically knocking him over. "Hi!" 

Connor threw his arms around Jude, clasping his hands over his stomach, and spoke over Jude's shoulder. "So if you've been watching this channel for a while, you'll know, this is my wonderful and amazing boyfriend, Jude." 

Jude moved off of Connor's lap to sit properly beside him, and Connor kept his arm around his waist. With his free hand, he reached over and grabbed his phone, waving it in the air. "I've got all the questions on my phone, so I'm gonna just read them off, and we'll both answer." 

"Aren't I supposed to answer?" Jude asked, mostly just to throw Connor off. 

"Well, if you had a channel, we'd split the videos, but we're just doing it on my channel," Connor explained. 

"Oh, okay." 

"Question one: Where did we meet?" 

Jude answered, "I'm pretty sure we've mentioned this in previous videos, but we met in seventh grade math class. I was the new kid, and Connor was the first one to make me feel welcome." He added a cheesy tone to his voice for emphasis. 

"Oh, and I know Jude seems super outgoing in my videos, but he was like, the shyest kid ever," Connor continued. 

"It's true," Jude agreed. 

"Question two: Where was our first date?" 

"Wait, does that include the double date with...?" Jude trailed off. 

"Umm, nah, we won't count that. The beach date was our first actual date." 

Jude giggled, "yeah, that was a disaster." He perked back up and looked at the camera again. "Our first date was at the beach, and we lived in San Diego, where it rarely rains, but of course, it decided to start pouring. We got caught in a full-on storm."

"It was fun though. Aside from everything getting soaking wet," Connor laughed. "Oh, and it wasn't like back then, dates were very serious, I mean we were like... What, thirteen?" 

"Yeah, thirteen," Jude confirmed. 

"Question three: What was your first impression of me?" 

"Obviously, I thought Connor was rude, repulsive, and someone I'd never be friends with," Jude said sarcastically with a playful eye roll.

"See what I put up with?" Connor joked. 

Jude laughed, "I thought you were the nicest person I ever met, and I knew we'd be friends for a long time. What was your first impression?" 

"Ooh.. You were so quiet and shy, but I thought your smile was the best thing I'd ever seen. I also thought you skipped a grade because of how much younger you looked," he teased. 

Jude turned to the camera and said, "Connor only became my friend because he thought I was some super smart kid." 

"Not true!" 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, next question," Jude prompted. 

"When did you meet the family?" 

"I don't remember, but it wasn't like a big deal or anything. I remember coming over for dinner, and it was probably shortly after we became friends." 

"Yeah, and I'm practically an extra member of Jude's family. I met them when I came over for a project," Connor said. 

"Ah, you already knew Lena," Jude reminded. "My mom was the principal at our school," he told the viewers. 

"Next question!" Connor exclaimed, louder than necessary, making Jude flinch and shush him. Connor broke into a contagious fit of laughter, that got to Jude as well, and set them back by a few minutes while they tried to compose themselves. Connor knew that once that happened, it was always hard to get back on track, since everything after a laughing fit seemed funnier than it actually was. 

Red-faced and out of breath, Connor continued. "Okay, next question: do I have any weird obsessions? If so - what?"

Jude broke into laughter again, and laid back on Connor's bed. "Jude -," but Connor continued laughing as well, not even entirely sure why. 

"YouTube!" Jude shouted. 

"What?" 

"You're obsessed with YouTube," Jude said through hysterics. 

Connor cursed them both for how much editing he would have to do by the time they finished the video. He managed to compose himself enough and pulled Jude upright. "You good?" He asked. 

"Yes," Jude giggled still, but bit his tongue to avoid another laugh attack. 

"Okay, do I have any weird obsessions? If so - what?"

"Honestly, I don't think so, really. I can't think of anything." 

"Me neither," Connor admitted. "Oh! Star Wars."

"No, not that much," Jude denied. 

Connor narrowed his eyes at him and stared at him incredulously. "Okay..." 

"Next question?" 

"How long have we been dating?"

"Since the end of seventh grade, so... Six years." 

"I've put up with this kid for six years," Connor teased. 

"Torturous, really." 

"But I love you," he chimed. 

"Who wouldn't?" Jude smirked. 

"Question something - I lost count: do we have any traditions?" 

"We're so not the traditional type," Jude confessed. 

"True. Okay, our first road trip?" 

"Have we even been on a road trip?" 

"Have we?" Connor repeated. "I don't think we've ever been on an official road trip."

"We should."

"Guys, comment below where we should go on a road trip," Connor pointed downward, Jude mimicked him. "Question nine, I think? What did you first notice about me?"

"Um, it's a toss up between your eyes or your hair." 

Connor pondered for a moment, "I think I first noticed your height, but can I mention the nail polish? I know it wasn't the first thing I noticed since that started after, but I loved it." 

"Yeah you can count that." 

Connor held Jude's hand up to look at his bare nails, which were kept short, but filed evenly. "You should start wearing it again. I miss it." 

"We'll see." 

He changed his grip and intertwined their fingers together instead. "What do we argue about the most?" 

"Um, probably TV shows. Whether it's what to watch, or arguing about the characters, or plot lines."

"Oh god, that's true. Other than that, we don't really argue that much, really." 

"At least not seriously," Jude added. 

"Question eleven: who wears the pants in the relationship?" He laughed as he read it, then braced himself for Jude's response when he saw a look of mischief grow upon his boyfriend's face. 

"Well... Preferably no one, but -"

Connor clapped a hand over Jude's mouth and laughed even more. "Jude!" 

Jude squirmed away from him, returning to his earlier fit of laughter. "Sorry, I had to!"

Connor made a mental note to edit that out. 

Once they calmed down again, Connor repeated the question. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Then answered before Jude. "I'd say Jude, most of the time, but it depends on the situation. Next: What is one food I don't like?"

"Oh, I don't know... You're not very picky. Brussel sprouts?"

"Nobody likes Brussel sprouts, Jude..." 

Jude shrugged, "I don't mind them,"

"You're weird. What drink do I usually order if we go out to eat? Yours is lemonade, I know that."

"Yeah, and yours is sprite or water," Jude replied. 

"Yep. What is one talent I have?" 

"Just one?" Jude asked. Connor nodded. "Um, whatever I'll just list off some. Drawing, YouTube, and sports."

"Thanks, babe. Your talent is writing, for sure." 

Jude leaned against him and kissed his cheek. Connor copied him, and then continued the questions. "What's one food I would eat everyday if I could?"

"Easy. French fries!"

"Of course, and yours would be pancakes, drowning in syrup," Connor said. "Oh, what's my favourite cereal?"

"You don't like cereal as much, but Fruit-Loops," Jude answered eagerly. 

"Yeah, and you're in love with cereal. Lucky charms, and Cheerios." 

"Yep!" Jude grinned. 

"Dork," Connor said, tightening his grip around Jude. "I know you're not a sports fan, but what's my favorite -"

"Baseball?" Jude guessed.

"Favorite sports team," Connor finished. 

"Oh, Padres?" 

"Yeah." Connor closed his eyes as he asked, "what's my eye color?" 

"Oh my god, duh... I've only known you for eight years, Con." And spent most of his time staring into them. "Hazel-green, sometimes darker brown, depending on lighting or your mood."

"And yours are chocolate brown, sometimes onyx." Connor opened his eyes and looked into Jude's, almost as if he was wanting to be sure. One thing he loved about filming these sit-down video's with Jude, was the way his eyes looked with the circle light reflecting, illuminating his irises. It also made the editing process more enjoyable, but that was just a bonus.

"Who is my best friend?"

"Me," Jude raised his hand in the air. 

"True. And I'm yours. What is something you do that I wish you didn't?"

"What?" Jude thought of the way it was phrased until he got it. "Oh, you hate when I grind my teeth in my sleep."

"Yep. And you hate when I try to vlog when you don't want to be on camera," Connor said. "Last question: What can I spend hours doing?" 

"Well, YouTube, sports, spending time with me, stalking social media accounts, or drawing," Jude listed off. 

"All very true. Okay, so that's all for the questions, please make sure to give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed it, or if you'd like to see more video's with Jude. Please subscribe, if you're not already, and comment road trip ideas! All my social media links are in the description below." 

"Bye!" Jude waved. 

"Stay tuned for our next video, where we do the smoothie challenge!" Connor exclaimed. He could see Jude's eyes go wide in the view-finder. 

"Wait, what?"

"Bye!"


	2. The Smoothie Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from "The Boyfriend Tag" where Connor and Jude do the boyfriend tag.

It takes a while for Connor to finally convince his boyfriend, Jude to do the smoothie challenge with him, but Jude of course, eventually gave in. After all, Connor knew Jude had a hard time saying no to him. 

 

They'd finally gotten all the ingredients set out in the kitchen, and the camera was set up to his liking. It wasn't exactly that easy, with Jude as an obvious distraction, trying to sabotage the challenge any way he could. Hiding the ingredients, or claiming he forgot to bring them. 

 

They stood in front of the camera, and started the video. "Hey, what's up guys, it's Connor! Today, I'm back with Jude."

 

"Hi," Jude waved.

 

"And we're doing the smoothie challenge!"

 

"This was not my idea," Jude reminded in a monotone voice as he glared at Connor. 

 

"Okay, so Jude wrote out the list of ingredients, half bad, and half good, and we have them in this bowl," Connor raised it from the counter. "We're gonna take turns, and see what kind of nasty concoction we come up with in the end." 

 

Jude's face scrunched up in disgust. "And we have to drink it?" He asked, looking at all the bad options, laid out in front of them. 

 

"Yep! And I'll let you go first." Connor picked up the bowl again, and put it in front of Jude. 

 

Jude hesitated before turning away and reaching for a tiny slip of paper. He carefully unfolded it, and his face lit up as he read it, and sighed in relief. "Berries!" 

 

Connor passed him the container of berries. Jude dropped a generous amount into his blender. 

 

"Ha! Your turn," Jude handed the bowl to him, and Connor reached into it. 

 

"Hot sauce?" Connor frowned, reaching across the counter for the small bottle. Jude was laughing beside him as he poured a tiny amount into the blender. 

 

"That's barely any!" Jude roughly tapped the bottle in Connor's hand, and a whole glob of it fell into the blender. 

 

"Jude! Holy crap, that's so much." 

 

"This was your idea," he said as he took another slip. Then it was his turn to frown as he read the word on the paper. "Mustard..." 

 

Connor grabbed the bottle before Jude could, and squeezed a large amount into Jude's blender. 

 

"Ew," Jude mused, looking at the yellow substance, invading the berries. 

 

"Ketchup!" Connor grimaced as he poured it. 

 

Jude took his turn, only half satisfied as he read it. "Frosted flakes cereal... Is that good or bad?"

 

"In a smoothie? Probably not great." He passed him the box.

 

Jude tossed in a small handful, definitely not looking forward to tasting this. 

 

"Green peppers," Connor read. "I'm getting all the bad ones," he pouted and took two slices of the peppers. 

 

"Once again, that's what you get for making me do this with you," Jude said, smiling to himself. 

 

"Don't get too confident, yours could get worse." 

 

And Connor was right. Jude nearly quit right then as he read the slip. "Ew! Vinegar?" He added as little as he could, knowing that it would be quite overpowering. 

 

"Told you. Who knows, watch my smoothie turn out to be better than yours." 

 

"I doubt that..." 

 

Connor took his turn and laughed. "Tomatoes." He threw in five cherry tomatoes, and Jude threw in one more for good measure. "Hey!"

 

Jude giggled and grabbed another piece of paper. "Olives," he sighed, dumping a few in. 

 

Connor jumped up as he took his turn. "Chocolate syrup! Finally something good." He squeezed quite a lot into the blender, and Jude let him. 

 

Jude literally gagged when he read, "cottage cheese," and covered his mouth in horror. 

 

"Oh god, you already hate cottage cheese to begin with..." 

 

Jude grabbed a spoon and carefully scooped out some from the tub. "Why are we doing this?" 

 

"Ooh, I got caramel sauce." Connor scooped in another generous amount, not that it would help overpower the other ingredients. 

 

"Peanut butter. And all we have is the skippy kind, so..." Jude added that as Connor reached for another ingredient paper. 

 

"Pickle juice. Ew. I like pickles, but not in smoothies." 

 

There were only a few ingredients left, and either way, there really wasn't a way to recover from all the nasty things that were in each smoothie. 

 

Connor sniffed the blender and gagged. "Oh my god, how am I supposed to drink this? Guys, it smells so bad!" 

 

"Well no shh-shyte..." Jude censored himself. "Do you swear on your channel?"

 

"Yeah it's fine. Here," Connor held the bowl out to Jude. 

 

"Whipped cream!" Jude grabbed the can and tilted the nozzle to spray it into the blender. Then, all of a sudden, he quickly turned to Connor and sprayed it at him. It landed on his shirt before most of it tumbled off and landed on the counter. 

 

"Hey!" Connor snatched the can from Jude and sprayed him. Jude tried to shield himself, but Connor got it all over Jude's shirt. 

 

The two laughed as they got into a back and forth whipped cream war. It ended with them eating whatever was left in the can. 

 

"Wow, can't wait to read the comments about that," Connor said. 

 

"Have fun with that," Jude snorted. 

 

"Okay, my next ingredient is..." He plucked one of the few pieces of paper and read it. "Vanilla ice cream!" He added a few small scoops and then couldn't resist wiping some of it on Jude's nose. 

 

"Ah!" Jude wiped it off and took the spoon from him, then flicked it at him. 

 

"Brat," Connor commented. 

 

Jude just smiled and took pride in the insult as he took another ingredient. "Pudding. All we have is the pudding cups, so should I just add the whole thing?"

 

"Add half." 

 

"Okay." Jude scooped in half of the pudding cup, and set it aside. 

 

"Onions! Oh my god, I'm getting all the bad ones." Connor picked up a few slices and threw them in. 

 

"Yeah, well you're not the one with vinegar and cottage cheese."

 

"True. But you have more of the good ingredients." 

 

"Oreos!" Jude grinned as he ripped open the package and dropped two of them into the blender, then ate one. Connor ate another, and set the bag aside. 

 

"And my last ingredient is... Sprinkles. Yep, gotta add sprinkles to all this," Connor said sarcastically. 

 

"Right, cause sprinkles make it all better," Jude added. 

 

"Exactly." He dumped in a generous handful. "Ready to blend?" 

 

"No," Jude whined. 

 

"Three... Two... One..." They turned the blenders on at the same time and watched in disgust as they turned into one unappetizing color. 

 

Connor took a cup and passed Jude the other. "Pour all of it." 

 

"There's no way I'm drinking all of it, Con." 

 

They poured the concoction into each cup, feeling physically ill at the thought of consuming any of it. 

 

"Guys, this smells so freaking bad." 

 

"Why are we doing this?" Jude fake-cried. 

 

"I don't know," Connor admitted. "I'm sorry." He held his cup to Jude's to cheers. 

 

"Here goes nothing..."

 

In unison, they counted down. "Three... Two... One..." Jude brought the glass up to his mouth, but didn't take a sip. Instead, he watched Connor down the first sip, and burst out laughing at his reaction. 

 

Connor whacked Jude's arm. "Cheater!" 

 

"Okay, okay, fine." Jude tilted the glass and brought it to his lips again and took a sip. "Oh my god!" He cupped his mouth and leaned over the sink. 

 

"Don't throw up," Connor laughed. 

 

"Worst idea ever, holy shit, that's nasty. All I could taste is the vinegar and berries." 

 

"Mine tasted like... A spicy mistake or something. I don't even know," Connor said, grimacing at the thought. "Whoever can drink the most of it wins-"

 

"Okay, you win. I'm not drinking anymore of that." 

 

"Okay, so that was our smoothie challenge. If you liked the video, make sure to give it a big thumbs up! Please subscribe if you're not already. All my social media links will be in the description below! We're gonna go clean up and probably drink an entire bottle of mouthwash. Bye, guys!"

 

"Bye!"


	3. Ask Jonnor Q&A

Connor and Jude were comfortably laying in Connor's bed, binge-watching a show on Netflix, snuggled up, and getting tired as they finished up another episode. 

Connor checked his phone for the time, seeing it was pretty late. Jude yawned as Connor asked, "are you staying here tonight?" 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost two," Connor stated. 

"Yeah I'll stay." 

Then Connor realized he still had to film a video for his channel. "Shoot!" Connor exclaimed, making Jude flinch. "Sorry.. I forgot to make a video. I was supposed to do a Q&A earlier." 

"Can't you do it tomorrow? It's late."

"We can just do a quick one. Please?" He begged. Because he knew Jude would cave. 

"Fine, but if I fall asleep, it's your fault," Jude warned, but a smile broke through. 

Connor closed Netflix and decided to just record from his laptop. He pulled up Twitter, and then minimized it to open the camera screen. He whispered a count down from three, and hit record. 

"Hey, what's up guys, it's Connor," he said, lacking the usual enthusiasm from his regular videos. "And Jude."

Jude smiled and waved, despite being tired. "Hey." 

"So, excuse the lighting, and the quality, it's currently two in the morning and I figured a Q&A wouldn't need the high quality set up. Also, as I said, it's two in the morning, so we'll see how this goes. It could get interesting. I asked you guys yesterday to ask us questions using the hashtag #AskJonnor on Twitter and Instagram, so we're just going to be answering a few of your guy's questions." 

"And sorry in advance for any of my answers," Jude said. 

"Why?" Connor asked as he returned to the Twitter page. 

"You always say I'm mean when I'm tired." 

"Oh yeah. Well I'm sure they're used to your sass by now, babe. Oh, and I'm not gonna edit this, because I'm too lazy, so bare with us." He scrolled through the hashtag, finding something to start with. 

"This could've been a live stream then," Jude said. 

Connor shrugged. "Okay here's one. What's your favorite memory together?"

"Can I just say all of them?" 

"Yeah but pick something specific."

"What's yours?" Jude asked, laying back down on Connor. 

"Getting lost in LA when we first moved here. We kind of ended up just touring the city all day, and we had a really good time," Connor answered. 

"That's your favorite?" Jude looked up at him as best he could while still laying down. 

"Yeah."

"I like that." 

Connor smiled to himself as he continued scrolling through Twitter. He passed Jude his phone, "here, you can check the hashtag on my Instagram."

Jude took it, typed in the four digit passcode and opened Instagram. "There's some pretty weird stuff on here," he mused. 

"Oh, you should see some of these questions..." Connor laughed. 

"Show me." Jude sat up slightly, and Connor pointed out a few. 

"Here's a normal one: Please tell us the story of your first kiss, love you guys!" He read. "Well thanks, we love you too. Um, okay well then there's kind of two stories. Jude, you tell the tent one." 

"Okay, so in seventh grade, our class went camping, and at the time, our friendship was kind of awkward and distanced because of his dad-"

Connor interrupted, "I have a whole video about my relationship with my parents. Basically, he tried to prevent us from being friends by banning sleep overs because he thought Jude was gay." 

"Right. And to be fair, it was true, but I was still... Like figuring that out I guess. So anyway, on this camping trip, his dad told Connor that we weren't allowed to share a tent, but guess what? Us being the rebellious children we were, decided to share a tent anyway. My mom was the vice principal and she was on the trip with us as one of the chaperones. So after bed check, we pretty much just stayed up talking, and Connor brought up a time where we played spin the bottle with two girls from our class. When it was Connor's turn, it landed on me, and we almost kissed, but my sister walked in and practically terrified us. So anyway, he was talking about how he was curious about, if we actually did kiss, and then I don't even know how it happened, but he kissed me. It was literally less than a second, but we were pretty freaked out and agreed to keep it a secret." 

"And then Jude told his moms like five minutes later," Connor added. 

"Okay, it was a few days later, and only because I thought your dad... You know..." Jude defended. 

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. So the second story was like, our first real kiss I guess. And by that, I mean kiss that wasn't a terrified one second peck."

Jude snorted. "Oh, the four second 'Jude shut up,' kiss?" 

"Yes, that one." Connor looked back at the camera to explain, "Jude was mad at me for sending mixed signals and basically, mid speech, I kissed him to both, shut him up, and kind of prove that I did have real feelings for him." 

Jude opened his mouth to object, but quickly rethought his words. "Yeah which was kinda more confusing because the next day... Daria..."

"Okay let's not rehash our relationship from when we were thirteen," Connor laughed. 

"Sorry, yeah just feel free to shut me up. I don't want you to get hate comments," Jude said. 

"Oh yeah, all the 'oh my gosh, Connor's a terrible boyfriend,' comments. Those sound great," Connor said sarcastically. 

"Guys, we were thirteen, just remember that. Connor's the best boyfriend, I promise." 

"Jude's better," Connor fake-whispered. 

Jude hitched the blankets up higher and got more comfortable. "Okay, next question. And we'll try to keep the answers short." 

Connor scrolled through more strange questions, and unrelated things. "Did you find anything on Instagram?" 

"Not really. A lot of random fan things." 

"Have either of you ever dated girls?" Connor read. "Um, before dating Jude, I dated a girl for a few weeks. It didn't even really count though." 

"And I never have," Jude answered. 

"Here's a random one... Do you trust each other to cut each other's hair?" 

"Um... No? I don't trust anyone who's not a certified hair dresser," Jude said quickly. 

"Yeah, I don't even trust myself with scissors," Connor admitted. 

"For good reason. I found one on Instagram. @OfficialConnorStevens you and Jude have a really good relationship, so I was wondering if you guys ever had an actual break up before? Love you!" Jude read. 

"Thank you, I love you more! Um, yeah, again, we started dating at the age of thirteen, so of course there were small things back then. But anything serious? Yes.. I actually have a video from about a year ago where I told you guys that Jude and I broke up. I left it vague, and didn't go into detail about the situation, but that lasted about a month. I think the video was titled 'my breakup,' but of course, we're still together, and everything is perfectly fine." 

"And no, we're not going to go into detail now either. Can I answer this next one?" Jude asked. 

"Go for it," Connor smiled. 

"Do you guys have any funny inside jokes? If so, tell us. Okay, we have a really old one." Jude cleared his throat dramatically and Connor prepared for what Jude would say. "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is!" 

Connor burst out laughing, just glad that it wasn't something totally embarrassing. "Oh wow. Okay, before Jude was out, he kinda had a denial phase, not wanting to label himself, so I bought a shirt that said 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is,' as a joke. He hated it, but now it's just kind of an inside joke."

"We have a lot more too, but I can't think right now, and I'm sure most aren't appropriate anyway," Jude added. 

"And I'm not editing this. Also, can you sit up for a sec?" 

Jude sat up and Connor moved his arm, which had long since gone numb. The pins and needles feeling soon replaced the numbness as it regained feeling. "Okay, I'm going to look at the comments on our last video together for the next question." He rested his arm and Jude curled up to him again. 

"How many more questions are we doing? I'm tired." 

Connor opened YouTube in another tab and scrolled to their last video, then looked at the comments. "A few more. Don't fall asleep."

"No promises." 

"Top comment with three hundred likes, is, Jude should get a channel!"

"Guys, we basically share this channel," Jude said. 

"Well yeah, I mean you're in like, ninety five percent of my videos, so there wouldn't be much point in us both having one," Connor continued. 

"Yeah. And I'm not nearly as dedicated or patient, so my channel would be pretty dead. But I do appreciate your guy's support and I love you guys too." 

"There aren't many questions on YouTube so let's go back to Twitter." Connor closed YouTube and found more on Twitter. "Connor, why'd you start YouTube? I've talked about this many times on my channel, but basically it started in high school as an outlet. I had an unsteady home life, and my relationship with my parents wasn't the greatest, so YouTube was an escape, and it just sorta stuck." 

Jude grabbed Connor's phone again to check Instagram. "Can I open DM's?"

"Sure."

"Okay, this one is, what are your future plans? Do you want kids, pets, etcetera?" 

"I don't think we've planned that far ahead, to be honest, but currently we're both in college, um, kids? I think someday maybe." Connor looked at Jude for his answer. 

"Yeah someday. And we've talked about getting a dog," Jude said. 

"This one on Twitter says: have either of you ever considered proposing?" Connor asked. 

"I think we're kinda young to think about proposing, but it's definitely something for the future," Jude answered. 

"This next question is funny, it's: Hi, I'm not trying to be rude, but are you gay? No offence." Connor blinked slowly a few times, trying not to laugh, but they both burst into laughter. "Um, hey, you must be new to my channel."

"I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is," Jude blurted, laughing. "But yeah, we are, to answer your question." 

"Duh. Okay next one, also from Twitter, You and Jude seem to always be together, but you sometimes talk about 'Jude's house.' Do you guys live together?"

"No," Jude said simply. 

"Well... We might as well. Okay, so we both live in different apartment buildings, but they're a five minute walk away. Jude doesn't like his apartment, and he's practically always here," Connor explained further. 

"My apartment is fine, honestly, but I usually just end up staying here."

"Sometimes vice-versa though. Just depends. Like tonight, Jude's staying here because we binge-watched a show on Netflix and now it's late."

"Speaking of late, are we done?" Jude asked. 

"Almost, almost. And, you guys will be the first to know, that we are looking to get a place together. So next question: Do we have nicknames for each other?" Connor asked. 

"I call you Con, but so does everyone. You call me Judicorn, but that was a nickname my sister came up with when I was twelve. It just stuck." Jude finished his sentence through a yawn, getting even more tired. 

"And the last question we'll answer is, What's your weirdest fan experience, and do either of you ever get recognized in public? Uh, weirdest fan experience... I don't really think I've had any weird fan experiences," Connor admitted, trying to recall anything specific. 

"You had someone follow you from the mall, didn't you?" Jude asked. 

"Oh! Yeah, someone followed me home and asked for a picture. That was probably the weirdest. But yes, we do sometimes get recognized. Jude finds it really weird."

"Cause we're not famous. Also, I get shy about it though," Jude said. 

"So guys, next week, Jude and I are going back home to San Diego, to spend time with family, so I'll be vlogging that, and we'll try to film some challenges or tags. Leave suggestions in the comments! We're tired, so I think it's time to sleep. Sorry if this video was boring, it was kind of last minute, but I love you guys, and I'll see you all next week. Goodnight!" They both waved, and Connor turned the camera off.


	4. The Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

Boyfriend does my makeup challenge 

Being at home usually meant Chaos, because there was never a dull moment with Jude's family, and that's what Connor considered home. His relationship with his dad had definitely improved over the years, though he still considered Jude's family as his own. He grew up being an additional member of the family, spending more time at Jude's house than at his own. 

After having lunch with his dad, Connor decided to vlog on the way to Jude's parents house. He got in his car, mounted his vlogging camera on the dashboard, and turned it on once he was on the road. 

"Hey, what's up guys, it's Connor. So Jude and I arrived in San Diego late last night, and I just had lunch with my dad." He kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking at the camera while he drove. "It actually went really well, we caught up on, kinda just what's been going on in our lives. You know, we don't really talk very much, so it was nice to have a good visit. Now I'm just on my way over to Jude's parents house and we're gonna film a challenge or something. Since we got in late last night, I haven't seen Jude's family yet, so I'm excited to spend the next week with them. It's always super fun." 

 

Living in LA was something that both Jude and Connor absolutely loved, and neither would really want to move back to San Diego, but if there was one thing they missed, it was spending time with family, and being in the place where they grew up. Connor sometimes thought he missed it even more than Jude. 

"Jude said not everyone could be home for this week, but it should be a good time anyway. So I'll talk to you guys when I get there." Connor stopped recording and continued driving. 

 

After spending time catching up with Stef, Lena, Callie, and Mariana, they'd managed to come up with a video idea, which of course, took some convincing on Connor and Mariana's part. Even Callie was joining in on getting Jude to agree to Mariana's idea. 

So Connor set up the camera in Mariana and Callie's old room, which was fairly plain in comparison to how Connor remembered it being when they still lived here. Mariana had set up everything they would need for the video, and it was time to begin. 

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this," Jude groaned. 

"This is gonna be so funny," Mariana beamed. 

"Okay, everyone shh," the three of them sat in front of the camera on the floor, waiting to start. Connor hit record, and flashed a smile. "Hey, what's up guys, it's Connor! Today, I'm here with Jude and his sister Mariana."

"Hi guys!" Mariana waved, then turned around. "Callie, come say hi!"

"I don't wanna be in the video," she said, off screen. 

"Just come say hi," Mariana beckoned. 

Callie got off the bed and walked over, then sat down next to her and threw her arm around her. "Hey," she said awkwardly. 

"So, today we're doing the 'Boyfriend does my makeup challenge,' but more like the, 'I do my boyfriend's makeup challenge,' which as you can tell, he isn't too pleased about." Connor pointed. 

"I'm only doing it because Connor doesn't trust me with anything sharp near his face," Jude said. 

"Well since neither of us have ever put on makeup, this is probably going to be a disaster, but Mariana has very kindly allowed us to use hers, and we have it all set out in front of us." Connor angled the camera down to show the array of makeup products. 

"And I'm trusting you guys to not ruin it all," Mariana warned. 

"I wouldn't," Callie laughed, then got up and returned to her bed. 

"Oh, and the rule is that I'm not allowed to correct you or help. I'm just here to watch you make a mess."

"Oh great," Jude said sarcastically. 

"So let's get started," Connor clapped his hands together once and eyed the products, wondering what to start with. He picked up a tan skin toned bottle and read 'foundation' on it. "We're starting with this, foundation, which looks... Way too dark for your face, but we'll use it anyway." 

He pumped some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. Jude was holding his breath, and suppressing laughter. Connor smeared it directly onto Jude's much paler face and immediately burst out laughing as Jude backed away with a horrified expression. 

"Wait, I have to blend it!" Connor reached forward again, still laughing hysterically as he smeared more of it onto Jude. Jude sat properly again, and Connor managed to blend it somewhat. "Okay, it looks less dark kinda." They looked into the view-finder, seeing how it looked on camera. 

"You put too much!" Jude cried.

"Whatever." He looked at a small bottle of skin colored liquid and picked it up. "Okay, concealer. The stuff to get rid of blemishes and stuff like that I think." He unscrewed the lid, shocked to find that it looked like a lip gloss applicator. "Oh... Alright, I didn't expect that. What the heck is this for?" He poked Jude with it, and Jude flinched, swatting his hand away. 

"Ow, read the bottle first," Jude giggled. 

"It doesn't say anything."

Mariana and Callie were both dying laughing off screen. 

"Oh, does it go under your eyes?" Connor asked Jude. 

"I don't know, sure?" Jude guessed. 

Connor added some under Jude's eyes and blended it with his fingers. "Next, we're gonna make you look even better by adding blush." He picked up the round pink blush and before he could continue, Mariana interrupted. 

"There's brushes, you know," she pointed. 

"Oh okay." He picked up a random one from the pile and tapped it a few times on the blush pallet, then applied it to Jude's cheeks. "So that was probably the easiest part."

Jude looked at the view-finder, with a displeased expression and mouthed 'help me.'

"What's this?" Connor held up a darker skin toned pallet. "Counter?"

"Contour," Mariana corrected. "It goes on the hollows of your cheeks to add definition." 

"That sounds weird but okay." He looked at the brushes, wondering which one would make the most sense to use. "So we're going to use this big fluffy brush, because, why not? The bigger the better right?" He attempted to apply it, and laughed at how ridiculous it looked. 

"Well, I don't think that was right, but let's just move on. Now we have this other stuff which says pressed powder. Let's use the same fluffy brush."

"It tickles," he laughed. 

"Because you're moving too much!" Connor waited for Jude to sit still. He finished with the powder and set it aside. "Alright, I think we're done with all the face makeup, so now we have to do the eye makeup."

"Oh shit." 

Connor grabbed a pallet with a bunch of bright colors. "Eye shadow? This should be fun." He opened it and picked up a small brush, assuming it could be used for eye shadow. 

"Dear god," Jude whispered. 

"Close your eyes." Jude closed his eyes and Connor loaded the brush with eye shadow. "We'll use this royal blue to match your shirt." He swiped the color over Jude's eyelids with uneven opacity, so one eye was darker than the other. 

"I look like I have a black eye, oh my god. This eye is way darker," he pointed, looking in the view-finder. 

"Okay, okay," Connor added a bit more on the other eye, in an attempt to even it out. "That's better." 

"Jude, you look so pretty," Mariana said just to tease him. 

"Shut up," Jude replied. 

"What's this?" Connor picked up a pencil-looking thing and analyzed it. "Eyeliner. Oh boy..." He took off the lid, flipped it around and attached it to the back, then noticed how sharp it was. "Okay, close your eyes again." Jude wasn't closing his eyes though, just staring at the point of the eyeliner. "Jude, close your eyes. I promise, I'll be careful." 

Jude closed his eyes again, and Connor brought the pencil closer to him. He put one hand on Jude's head to steady himself. As soon as Jude felt the pencil touch his eye, his eyes flew open and he moved away, laughing. 

"Ow!" 

Since Jude moved away, there was a thin black line that ran from the corner of Jude's eye, to the top of his eyelid. 

"You made me mess up!" Connor said, laughing. "Come forward again." He gently guided Jude back by pulling his arm. 

Jude sat forward again and said, "please don't stab me." 

"I won't, I won't, just trust me." 

Jude took a deep breath and let Connor continue. He drew on a thin line, as best he could, but it still failed to stay along the lash line, since he was too afraid of getting too close. Connor tried to get rid of the other line drawn by mistake, but all it did was smear it more, adding to the black-eye look. Connor then moved on to Jude's right eye, which he knew would be more difficult. He decided to give up trying to make it look good, so he quickly made a thick, messy dashed line just above Jude's lash line. It looked completely opposite from the other one. 

Mariana looked closer and let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh god, Connor you did it backwards. The inner corner is thicker than the outer corner!" 

"Oops," Connor giggled. 

"You look awful," Callie exclaimed. 

Jude stuck his tongue out at her. "You too." Callie threw a pillow at him from off-screen. 

"Your eyeliner is really dull now, Mari," Connor pointed out. 

"It's fine," she assured. 

"It's because you pressed too hard," Jude stated. Connor snorted. "Just sharpen it if you're not done."

"I'm done - Wait... You can sharpen these?" Connor asked in shock. 

"Duh, it's like a pencil."

Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you know you could sharpen it?"

"Um, hello, I grew up with two sisters and two moms. I've seen makeup be used before."

"True. Okay, mascara time!" 

Jude sighed, "uh-oh..." 

Connor eagerly grabbed the tube of mascara and unscrewed the lid. "Eyes closed." 

"Closed? Why?" 

"It's safer that way." 

Jude would've argued that it's the wrong way of applying it, but quite frankly, everything else was already wrong, and he didn't really care. 

Connor dragged the bristles downwards, trying to coat Jude's lashes, but knowing full well that it wasn't working at all. Jude opened his eyes, and Connor snorted, beginning to laugh at how bad it turned out. The mascara ran in streaky lines under Jude's eyes, looking as if he cried black tears. 

"Connor!" Jude shrieked, seeing the mess he made. 

This only made Connor laugh harder as he put the mascara aside and picked up a tube of lipstick. "Go like this," Connor demonstrated. 

Jude half-assed the expression and Connor rolled the tube up higher than it needed to be. He tried to apply it carefully within the lines of his full lips, feeling somewhat successful with his bottom lip, but then... Halfway through lining his top lip, going over the line, the lipstick broke. 

"Oh shit it broke!" 

"Connor," Mariana griped. 

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one." 

"It's okay," she sighed. 

"Oh my god, you look like Miranda Sings!" Connor exclaimed. 

"What?" Jude asked, horrified, looking into the view-finder. "Okay, wow. I look like one of Miranda's makeup tutorials." Then, in a purposely bad imitation, he said, "hey guys, so this is my date night look." 

"You're ridiculous," Connor said. 

"Hey, this is your fault," Jude reminded. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so guys, this is the finished look ..." while Connor talked, he didn't realize that Jude picked up the eyeliner pencil. 

"So next week -" Jude quickly drew several dashed lines on Connor. Connor let out a surprised yelp and grabbed Jude's wrist to keep the eyeliner away from him. 

With Jude's free hand, he picked up the broken lipstick piece and smeared it on him. 

"Hey!" 

"Just payback since I'm not doing your makeup," Jude sassed. 

Connor tried to pry the eyeliner from Jude's hand, but Jude retaliated by striking another line on him. 

"Stop! Stop! I have to end the video!" Connor exclaimed. By now, everyone in the room was doubled over laughing. "Okay guys, next week, we'll be back with another challenge or tag, but in the meantime, I'll be vlogging the rest of this week. If you enjoyed this video, make sure to give it a big thumbs up, and subscribe if you're not already. All my social media links will be listed in the description below. I love you guys, and I'll talk to you soon!"


End file.
